


Trouble

by Dellessa



Series: Prompt Party Replies [86]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>76.Slavery!AU: Crystalwave/Barricade -street harassment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

Crystalwave shook, and gripped Barricade’s hand tightly as they walked down the street. It had been horrible. The femmes had jeered at them as they passed, thrown spoiled energon as them, and yelled profanities. It hurt Crystalwave’s spark to see such behavior and made him worry for the sparkling growing inside of Barricade. He worried for all of their safety. 

“Just ignore them,” Barricade said, her voice firm. “We have done nothing wrong.” 

Crystalwave wanted to believe her, but deep down he knew this was all his fault. If only he had been stronger. If only he had not failed his bonded mate. He put them all in danger. “I’m sorry.” 

“There is nothing to be sorry about,” she said in that calm tone of hers. “we will make it through this.” 

“I’m sure you are right,” he said, and angled himself so that he was between her and the crowd. They were almost home. So close. Maybe he could convince her that they did not need to take their daily walk any longer. They should just stay in where it was safe. Where they were protected. Away from the prying optics and hostile stares. 

He didn’t want his family to go through this. Especially the sparkling. She was an innocent to this horrible world. He didn’t want her to suffer for their mistakes.


End file.
